Кролик Роджер/Галерея
Изображения Кролик Роджер из Кто подставил кролика Роджера. Концепт арт RRVCForEdit21.jpg RogerRabbitVanCittersDoc-85.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCittersDoc-8.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -49.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -48.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -32.jpeg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 07.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Darrell Van Citters - 2.jpg RogerRabbitVanCittersDoc-101.jpeg RogerRabbitVanCitters -42.jpeg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 30.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 31.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Darrell Van Citters - 1.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 04.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 02.jpg Who framed roger rabbit artwork concept early 01.jpg NEs7Onoog3Elvu 1 2.jpg 1983 roger Rabbit.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Andreas Deja - 1.jpg|Первый эскиз кролика Роджера Андреаса Дежи. Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit by Andreas Deja - 2.jpg|Второй эскиз кролика Роджера Андреаса Дежи. Roger Rabbit concept 8.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 7.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 6.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 5.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 4.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 3.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 2.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 1.png Roger Rabbit concept 9.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 10.jpg Roger Rabbit concept 11.jpg Скриншоты ''Кто подставил кролика Роджера who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg 1988-roger-02.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-117.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-232.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-291.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-317.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-319.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-404.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg 1988-roger-03.jpg|Роджер и его режиссер Рауль who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2754.jpg|Роджер... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg|...определенно... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2768.jpg|...делает... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.jpg|...НЕ... who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2775.jpg|...держать... Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2786.jpg|...его... Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2795.jpg|...ликер! Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg|"Спасибо. Мне это было нужно." Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2812.jpg Sad Roger Rabbit crying.jpeg|Роджер грустно за роман "его жена " Roger-rabbit.jpg Roger-rabbit-1.jpg RogerRabbit3.jpg Roger rabbit 887889998888.jpg Rabbit 08-1-.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6682.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6692.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6708.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Слишком близко! Benny the Cab.jpg|Роджер, Эдди и автомобиль Бенни who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7178.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9366.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9656.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9752.jpg|"Смотри! Звезды! Готов, когда будешь готов, Рауль." RogerAndJessicaTiedUp.jpg 1988-roger-16.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11472.jpg Кролик Роджер Короткометражки RogerRabbit7.jpg|Проблемы С Животиком'' RogerWildTake2.jpg|Камео три маленьких волка Tummy-Trouble-4.png Tummy-Trouble-7.png Tummy-Trouble-8.png Tummy-Trouble-9.png RogerRabbit6.jpg|''Американские Горки Кролик'' Разное MickeyWithRoger.jpg|Роджер с Микки Маусом в "60-летие Микки" RogerRabbit5.jpg RogerInTheDisneyAnthologySeries.jpg Roger Rabbit in 50 years of Magic special.jpg|Кролик Роджер в "Best of Disney-50 Years Of Magic" Roger Rabbit in McDonalds reclame.jpg|Роджер и Джессика появляются в рекламе Mcdonald's sg25.jpg|Прототип кролика Роджера среди зрителей в Гуфи: Футболомания Парки Диснея и другие живые выступления RogerRabbitinDisneyland'sChristmasParade.jpg|Роджер на рождественском параде Диснейленда. File:RogerandPluto.png|Роджер и Плуто в Диснейленде Party Gras Parade RogerRabbitinDisneylandFun.jpg|Роджер в "Disneyland Fun" RogerWithMickeyAndFriends.jpg|Роджер с Микки и друзьями в Диснейленде RogerAsAFireman.jpg|Роджер, одетый, как пожарный RogerandEddieValiantatDisneyland.jpg|Роджер и Эдди Валиант на параде Диснейленда RogerandEverettWong.jpg|Роджер и Эверетт Вонг RogerAtMickeysStarlandShow.jpg|Роджер в Старланд шоу Микки RogerRabbitInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Роджер в "Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary" Rogerrabbit.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg RogerWithScroogeAndGyro.jpg|Роджер с Винт Разболтайло и Скрудж МакДак RogerWithChipAndDale.jpg|Roger with Chip and Dale RogerAndEddieInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Roger and Eddie in Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary Roger&psycho.JPG Roger.JPG 01261994 WDA TDIDRogerRabbitCAM.jpg|Роджер на торжественном открытии его аттракцион Диснейленда. RogerRabbitinFullHouse.jpg|Роджер и его шар в "Аншлаге" RogerRabbitinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Роджер в "двенадцать дней Рождества" Roger_Rabbit_at_Disneyland_Paris.jpg|Роджер на троллейбусе в "поехали в Диснейленд Париж" Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h19m32s125.png Roger Rabbit statue.jpeg 10868045_879881645389308_1068230307646622532_n.jpg|Роджер с Чокнутый Д. Рысь Видеоигры Roger Rabbit Famicom Title Screen.png Roger Rabbit Famicom Gameplay.png Who Framed Roger Rabbit Game Boy Gameplay.png Hare Raising Havoc Gameplay.png Товары и разное Roger Rabbit Button.jpg Roger Rabbit Plush.jpg Jessica takes care of Roger Rabbit .jpg Roger-rabbit-vinylmation.jpg|Роджер Vinylmation Funko Pop! Roger Rabbit.jpg|Роджер Funko POP! Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit_Tsum_Tsum_Set.jpg Roger_and_Jessica_Figurine_WDCC.jpg Roger-rabbit-450kk032810.jpg|Роджер в пиджаке в шкафу. World on Ice 10th Anniversary program.jpg Whatscookinposter.JPG Wet Nurse.png Tummy Trouble.jpg Trailmixup.jpg Thelittleinjunthatcould.jpg Roller-coaster-rabbit-poster.jpg Herman's Shermans.jpg Babybuggyblunder.jpg BabesinArms.jpg 967927.jpg Tummy-trouble.jpg Roger and Bob Zemeckis 1988.jpg|Промо-кадр режиссера Роберт Земекис и кролика Роджера Disney Adventure Roger.jpg Disney adventures february 11 1991.jpg Disneyvideoshopeaster.jpg rogerbricksstars.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit.jpg Roger,Jessica and Eddie.jpg Rogerpoint.png|Roger Rabbit Official Art silouette.png roger3.gif rogerjump.png who_framed_roger_rabbit_cast_32762l.jpg Roger_Rabbit,_the_Resurection_of_Doom.jpg|''воскрешение судьбы'' Roger and Eddie cuffed.jpg Chi ha incastrato roger rabbit bob hoskins robert zemeckis 022 jpg fuhq.jpg Chi ha incastrato roger rabbit bob hoskins robert zemeckis 001 jpg wqdr.jpg Who-Framed-Roger-Rabbit-DI.jpg Roger Rabbit Headshot.png RogerRabbitBalloon.png|Воздушный шар Роджера в Диснейленд Party Gras Parade 35-летие Категория:Галереи персонажей